He's My Hero
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: This is what i WISH will happen after episode 146 PLEASE READ . AND ENJOY ! ALSO THIS IS MA FIRST ONE-SHOT SO BE NICE OR I'LL STEAL YOUR COOKIES AND GUMMY BEARS AND EAT THEM IN FRONT OF YOU XD LOL XD ANY WAYS ENJOY!


**Here's my first one-shot ^.^ hope you like it XD and this is what I WISH will happen after episode 146 XD lol XD any way enjoy!**

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy said, she currently being sacrificed for the infinity clock.

"Hm, your body will be sacrificed in mere seconds, and you care about _that._ I can't believe Brain made me look out here, hmph." Angel said, as she crossed her arms and continued. " We have our goals, we've been waiting for years, we faced a lot, our childhood was used, and now we'll use other people's lives to aim for what we believe, our future."

"You're sacrificing others lives just for your own good, I despise people like you."

"You know nothing." She screamed as she faced Lucy, "The infinity clock is in our hands. The amplitude limiter is almost finished. The infinity clock wasn't complete yet, to obtain great power, the sacrifice of something suitable is the price that must be paid, and the sacrifice was you, daughter of Layla Heartiphilia."

Lucy was surprised, second by second, minute by minute, her body was devoured by this….this machine, and there was nothing else to do, but wait until pain comes, and chaos descends.

"Heh! If I died you _will_ pay, by Fairy tail."

"Hmph, as if they can do anything to hurt us, you will pay, all of you for the humiliation, you put us in 7 years ago."

Little by little, Lucy's body was being taken by the infinity clock's source of energy, until there will be nothing left, only her last bits of face, as the last hope past by her, she saw _him_, her hero. Now, she was sure, even if she died, _he _will take revenge, because he always did, and he always will. By that, our dear celestial mage, was taken by the infinity clock, with no way out, the only way is by breaking the source of energy that she was trapped in. Now the only thing she could do is wait, hope, and pray.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I saw her, I saw Lucy, but as I got closer I realized, she was being sucked by the source of energy. I ran, as fast as I can, but to no avail, she was gone. I'm not the kind of person who would give up, I never was, and I won't start now. I kept running, as I got ready to battle Angel.

"Roar of the fire dragon." I hit her, but I knew the battle wasn't over, she was worthy an opponent. I was ready for another attack but a bright light stopped me. Then I heard her mumble some words.

"The cost is 40. Be embraced by the power, that comes from the light of my own name, I summon Shamsiel, angel of the sunlight! Play with him."

I looked at the supposed to be an angel in front of me, it was big and hug, but she will pay for what she did to Lucy. Then the summoned angel started running towards me, I had to do something, and do it fast.

"Send him flying, fire dragon's fist." After I gave him that shot, he went flying.

"W-WHAT? H-how?" She asked surprised.

"Move out of my way and you won't regret anything."

"Hmph, as if, you will pay Salamander and your little friends too, for the humiliation, 7 years have passed by, we all were waiting for our suitable sacrifice, I will never move, I will destroy you. The cost of 30, Be embraced by the power, that comes from the light of my own name, I summon the angel that comes forth victory… Barakiel! Now you have no chance in beating me."

That damned light, ugh I have no time for this, I have to save Lucy.

"Take this, Fire dragon's wing attack!" She dodged this attack easily, heh! She fell into my trap. As the smoke ceased down, I heard her laughing.

"Hahahaha, you think you'll win against Barakiel this easily?"

"I wasn't even planning on attacking you or that thing…." Then Angel turned around and saw what Natsu was holding. Then he smirked, "Heh, I was planning on attacking the power source! And get what's rightfully mine!" At the last sentence I blushed slightly, then I layed Lucy a near wall, since she was unconscious, and turned to Angel, then I smirked at her expression.

"Damn you, I'll get you for this Salamander, you _will _pay. Barakiel, show him who's he's missing with."

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I can hear him, I can hear Natsu's voice, he's here, were am I? I can't open my eyes, but I hear him, he needs my help.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

That thing just attacked me, with light rays, ugh my arms bleeding, but I need to fight I need to protect Lucy.

"Roar of the fire dragon."

"Hmph, you never learn do you? Barakiel, attack." I was going to get attacked, but then I heard someone shout my name.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

"Huh?" I looked behind me and found it was Lucy, but a light was surrounding her. "O-oi, LUCYYYY!"

"W-what's happening?"

Then Lucy's body started flowing in the sky as light surrounded her, then some light shot Angel.

"AAAAAAAH!" Angel screamed. Then she was lying on the ground while panting hard. "H-how? I-I can't move my body."

"LUCY!" I ran to her side and hugged her. "Lucy, are you alright?"

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I looked at Natsu and smiled. He really was my hero, without him, I wouldn't be alive right now.

"I'm fine Natsu, I'm alive aren't I?" He just hugged me tighter, afraid if he loosened I'll go away.

"I thought you were gonna leave me, don't do that, not now, not never, understand?"

"Bu-"

"_Understand?"_

"I understand. But just so you know, if it wasn't for you I would've been dead by now."

"Don't talk like that, I won't allow it, I'll always protect you, whether you like it or not, got it?"

"Heh, don't worry, I always knew that you were my hero, ever since you brought me to Fairytail. And since then, I started loving you, your smile, your hair, which is surprisingly soft, your life, your attitude, your everything."

Then Natsu broke the hug, and looked at me strait in the eyes, with his widened as plates.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe what she just said, am I dreaming?!

"L-lucy? D-do you mean what you said?" Then Lucy looked at me, smiling softly, while nodding her small head.

Then I started closing the gap between our faces, until my lips touched hers. She was surprised at first, not that I blame her, who wouldn't be? But after a while she responded by kissing me back.

Lucy tastes so good, I want to taste more. And by that I entered her mouth with my tongue.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

OH MY GOD! Natsu, _Natsu Dragneel, _is kissing _me_?! Somebody pinch me, he tastes good, and he's such a good kisser, and his tongue, OH MY GOD!

After a while, we broke apart for air and looked at each other, with love, lust…..

I giggled a little then said, "You're my hero Natsu Dragneel, you'll always be. I love you."

Natsu looked at me surprised then smiled, the smile that makes my heart melt, and warms my soul, the one smile that made me love him.

"I love you too Lucy." And then he kissed me again, but we were interrupted by Erza and the others.

"Well, you know there's a _WAR _outside, after we win, you can make out as much as you want, heck you can even have sex, but now I want you to move your asses, so we could win this stinkin' war." Erza said with her deadly voice.

Then we both stood up, saluted her, and then we followed them outside. I looked at Natsu, then smiled, as long as he's with me there's nothing I should fear, since _he's my hero._

**Hope you like this one-shot ^.^ please R&R ^.^ **

**Ja'ne ^.^ THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BATTLE BETWEEN ME AND ONE OF MA FANFIC SISTERS FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202 BUT NOW IT'S A NORMAL ONE-SHOT. **


End file.
